gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Apsalus III
The Apsalus III is a fictional mobile armor that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. A Gunpla version of it also appeared in Gundam Build Fighters built and piloted by Tatsuzo. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Apsalus III was the culmination of all of the test data of the previous two Apsalus units and it was over twice the size of its predecessors. To compensate for balance problems in flight, the Apsalus III has two Minovsky Craft Systems, one on each side of its body located on spider-like legs that could be lowered away from the main body to anchor the unit in place when firing close to the ground. Also, to overcome the problem of insufficient energy, the Apsalus III mounted three Rick Dom II generators instead of one. Unlike the previous models, the beam weaponry of the Apsalus III could be manipulated, enabling the beam fired to be redirected shortly outside of the barrel for a wide range of attack without needing to move the machine. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :The Apsalus III has a mega particle cannon that like the Apsalus II, is capable of superheating earth and causing an explosion on impact. The weapon is able to project a thin beam just outside the barrel for a free range of motion without having to move the cannon itself. At full output, the charging process has the beam energy being shaped like an hour-glass before firing. ;*Leader :Tatsuzo's Apsalus III is also armed with Adzam-type Leaders. Special Equipment & Features ;*Minovsky Craft System :Since it is made up of charged particles, the I-field is unable to penetrate metal, water, the Earth's surface, or other electrically conductive materials and can be shaped simply by trapping it in an electromagnetic field. Thus, at low altitudes it is possible to generate an I-field cushion between the underside of a vessel and the ground, yielding a gravity-countering buoyancy. This principle is used in the creation of the Minovsky Craft System, which allowed a spaceship or heavy ground vehicle to fly / hover on Earth. The Apsalus III is one of the few Zeon mobile weapons in One Year War which features the Minovsky Craft System for aerial navigation under the Earth atmosphere. ;*I-Field :Tatsuzo's custom Gunpla is equipped with an I-Field that deflects ranged beam attacks. ;*Gas Dispenser :Tatsuzo's Apsalus III can release a gas that makes the enemy Gunpla's armor brittle. History After the Apsalus II was lost Ginias Sahalin began work on the final version of the Apsalus Project, the Apsalus III. However, not long after the Principality of Zeon lost Operation Odessa the Apsalus Project was ordered to be halted. Ginias Sahalin, driven by a mad determination to see his project completed, demanded the work on the Apsalus to continue despite the orders that Zeon prepare moving all of their available resources and supplies to space, and he went so far as to murder anyone who he felt stood in his way. With the three RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type destroyed, the Apsalus III launched from its mountainous base piloted by Ginias and his sister Aina Sahalin. Aina, in a desperate attempt to get wounded Zeon soldiers into space, used the mobile armor's beam weaponry to draw a boundary line and request a cease-fire to get the soldiers out. Though granted, Ginias and Federation captain Isan Ryer had no intention on keeping it. Ginias used the Mobile Armor to destroy the various surrounding RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type and RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type, leading to Ryer ordering a RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper to attack the escaping Zanzibar-class ship, destroying it and killing everyone on board. Mad with grief, Aina prepared to vaporize the Federation base Iser was at until she spotted the RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 and curved the beam away tearing a massive hole through a mountain. Ginias shot Aina in retaliation for her sudden change of heart, only being saved by the Ez8 catching her, and took over piloting the Mobile Armor, intending on killing Shiro Amada for "brainwashing" his sister, only for the GM Sniper to deal heavy damage to the armor and destroying one of its Minovsky Craft Systems. With Aina alive, she and Shiro teamed up to take out the suit once and for all with the Ez8's beam saber. However, the GM Sniper turned its attention to the Ez8, attacking the mobile suit, allowing Ginias to reactivate the Apsalus III, killing the pilot of the GM Sniper and turning its attention to the Federation base. The Ez8 would end the Apsalus III and Ginias' twisted dream as the suit smashed its good arm through the cockpit, but not before it fired its weapon one last time, killing Iser and those left in the Federation base. Gallery (APSARAS III) front c.jpg|Side profile (APSARAS III) back.jpg|Rear profile GGen_Apsalus III.png|Apsalus III as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ApsalusIII_p02_GundamWar.jpg|Apsalus III as featured in Gundam War card game apsalus 3.jpg|Apsalus III (from Gundam Perfect Files) AinaSahalin-ApsalusIII_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Aina Sahalin and Apsalus III as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game Apsalus-adzam-ggreed.jpg|Apsalus III and MAX-03 Adzam (left) as seen on Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon VLCpic-flying Ap3.jpg|Apsalus III being escorted by MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Types (from The 08th MS Team OVA) VLCpic-Zeon Tripod of Doom.jpg|Apsalus III with its Minovsky Craft System legs fully extended (08MST) VLCpic-Ap3 Front close.jpg|Close-up of Apsalus III frontal part, showing its Zaku II head and Mega Particle Cannon (08MST) ApsalusIII_p03_08thMST-OVA_episode11.jpg|Apsalus III's charged Mega Particle Cannon: close-up (08MST) Apsalus III beam.png|Apsalus III prepares to fire the Mega Particle Cannon (08MST) ApsalusIII_p01.jpg|Close-up of Apsalus III's fully-charged Mega Particle Cannon (08MST) Rx-79gez8_p03_StrikesAtApsalusIII_08MST-OVA_episode11.jpg|Gundam Ez8 lands the fatal blow to Apsalus III (08MST) apsalusI-FIELD.jpg|Tatsuzo's Apsalus III and its I-Field (GBF) Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v4 149.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v4 178.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v4 188.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute Notes and Trivia *The Apsalus III's Minovsky Craft System legs may be an homage to the alien Fighting Machines (a.k.a. "Tripods") of H. G. Wells' novel The War of the Worlds. Reference External Links *Apsaras III on MAHQ.net